Lost memories, new crimes
by Housekey16
Summary: Scot is an american teen whos family moved to japan two years ago. Kat is the girl of his dreams. but the city he moved to just dosent seem right, and now he has discovered he has powers. special powers he never knew about.
1. Prologue

Cory Hall

Housekey16

"It's over."

Slowly Scot pulled him self up from the ground. He didn't want to leave for this hill was one of the only places he found comfort. But she was waiting on him. In his awkward sitting up position he stretched his arms, scanning the silk grassy hillside. It seemed like the beautiful scene could never end. Then just barley in sight he could see the city, in its ugly gray beauty. Using a low laying branch from the oak tree behind him he pulls himself into a standing position and shutters. The wind was cold today, but the sun was nice on his back. After gathering his song notes and his messenger bag he set off toward the hollow gray existence that lay beyond this hill.

Following a smooth dirt road he cut through the field that separated this heavenly place from the city. Flash backs from times he took this path to escape the boys that used to beat him up passed through his mind every time he took it. He remembered it was only a year ago he discovered what he could do. When he found the same boys hacking at the oak trees with hatchets and pocket knifes. He didn't really know what he was doing he just let the years of pain and rage flow out of him at once. Things went black then he woke they were on the ground one crying in pain the other two not moving, blood staining his hands. Slowly what he had done that day came back to him in dreams and he learned of his powers.

"They never showed them selves to this place again, and I pity the poor fool who tries to destroy my hill again." He said out loud. I'll defend this place with my life. He thought after his sudden out burst.

Some times a little old man who owns the Mexican restaurant Scot loved so much would pass him by and give him a ride to town, he was not so lucky today. She was probably not even there yet any ways. He rushed a little faster any ways, he didn't want her standing in front of the theatre alone again. It wasn't a bad city and nothing has ever happened to either of them, at least not because of strangers. They had to avoid most their family though.

"Good" he whispers to him self as he reaches the entrance to the theatre just in time to see her get dropped off. "Kat! Over here." He shouts to her.

"Hey baby!" she replies and heads over to him. He embraced her in his arms and stared down at the clod-wet concert below them. The sidewalks here were always wet even when it didn't rain he noticed. "So how was your day?" she asks him.

"It was ok…school sucked but other than that it was fine." He says. "Yours?" he asks back.

"Boring I'm so tired, but I can't wait to see the movie!" she says with a cute smile. Every time she smiled like that he felt like he was going to melt. She had several ways of making his heart sore but it was her smile and the sparkle in her eyes that really got him.

"What movie was it again?" he asked though he knew full well what she wanted to see.

"Thirty days of night, and then we go back to your place. My mom will pick me up at ten." She says and grabs his hand.

He smiled and licked her cheek to be a pest then walked to the window.

"Two for thirty days of night please." He says handing the clerk some change he managed to pull from his over stuffed pocket. The clerk took it and after hitting some keys on a computer pulled two tickets out of a dispenser and handed them to him.

Smiling he took her hand and led her into the building.


	2. Chapter 1

Housekey16

Scot was always smaller than most kids, but here in Japan only a select few were smaller than him. Some were even bigger than he was. One guy named kuwabara was about four inches taller than he was and slightly more built. He liked kuwabara though kept his distance; he hung out with a group that was known to be the strongest kids in the city. Scot knew hanging out with them was bad news, if he got into a fight and lost control, god only knows what would happen. He thought that every day.

Scot loved to fight. He was built for it. Medium long middle, slightly long legs, long arms, and very strong build. His father was a pro-boxer and he taught him everything from boxing to kung-fo. His weight teacher back in America used to tell him that he had natural muscle mass and that meant he could go with out working out and he'd still be pretty buff. But these new powers ruined that for him, he was ok with that most the time, but ever so often a competition would come through that he would love to enter, but couldn't.

Scot thought about Kat. She was shorter than he was, but not by much. And she knew how to fight to. Were fighters just drawn to each other? Or did that just happen coincidentally. He pushed the thought out of his head and went back to packing. He shoved his music notes into his bag followed by two school notebooks. He grabbed his cell phone off the black table next to his bed and looked around the room. He scanned his bed, its unmade unsightly self shoved in a corner of the room almost caged in by his book shelf next to it and his movie shelf at the foot of it with the unattractive black table next to that holding his TV. He looked behind him at the futon he set out for his friends to sleep on when they crashed at his place. There he found his laptop.

"Ok, here we go to squander another day." He muttered inspecting his little ten by ten room. He slipped out and tip toed past his brother's room and then his mother's room, he didn't need them to wake up before he left. All they ever did was complain to him about how he is never around and how he needs to do chores. Though they were right he would rather not deal with all that, he liked hanging out with them but almost everything turned into an argument eventually.

After managing to get out of his apartment without waking any one up he headed to the café he found near the sub way. It was a small almost run down looking thing, but the people inside were friendly. The chai tea was very good too. The sidewalks were wet again and the sky was a little cloudy. The fresh morning-air cooled his body as he took in deep breaths of it. There was no breeze this morning, which was strange, almost every morning he went out, it was blowing at least a little bit. But this time too he felt as though he was being followed. Maybe it was just his being paranoid because the wind was gone. Either way he decided to jog to the café.

It only took him ten min to jog there. All he had to do was go to the back of his apartments and follow the narrow ally to Fuji Street. Follow that to central and then make a shard turn down four flights of stairs. At the bottom was the café and across the street from that the subway.

When he got there he opened the door quietly and squeezed past a small crowed looking at the free books. Once inside he looked at the tables to the left and right of him till he found an open one tucked in the very back corner of the shop. It was there he planted him self and rang the little fairy bell for service. Before he could blink the waitress appeared in front of him. She was small and young, about his age. She wore very small waitress suits so that when she bent over you could see under them. She always flirted with him and dropped her pen when she walked away so she had to bend over in front of him.

"One omelet with rice and a chai tea." He requested in a harsh tone. He was still out of breath and the feeling of being followed still hung over him. Shizuwe, was her name, she smiled at him.

"Yes master Kyo!" she exclaimed and purposely pushed her chest into his face as she leaned over to grab the menu off the table. She called him "Kyo" because she couldn't pronounce his name right. He didn't think "Scot" was that hard to say but he went with it any ways. She went to walk away and dropped her pen like normal. He usually looked away but today decided to watch just for her. Maybe she would quit if he just took a look. That's all she wants he thought to him self. She was good looking and if he had any sexual attraction to her and was not with Kat he would take her up on the offer. But neither she nor any other girl ever really caught his attention. She noticed him looking and ran to the back room giggling.

It wasn't long before they brought him his food. And it was even faster that he shoved it down his throat. He always ate quick, and the cook knew him so well now he always made his drink in a to go cup because he always left before finishing it, this way he could take it with him. The waitress ran around the café pulling her little teasing antics the whole time and glanced at him every time she passed. Giving him this sweet but noticeable flirting smile. It angered him that she did that even though she knew he was with some one. Kat even threatened her once about it.

Today felt strange to him. The whole ride on the subway, the whole time in school he felt like he was being followed. He ignored it till he started toward his hill. It was on the dirt path that he found kuwabara and his very respected and feared friend Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hey kid!" Kuwabara shouted at him. "Move!"

Scot stopped and stepped aside and the giant came rushing toward him full speed. Yusuke spread his legs and held his hand up like a gun. Scot prepared to defend himself in case kuwabara was about to attack him, but the giant just rushed past him and held his hands in the air. What happened next left Scot in a bemuse state of disbelief, Kuwabara's hands suddenly had a bright burst of light spring forth from them and he swung it down with a mighty cry, at nothing. Or so Scot thought.

Out of the air appeared a tall hideous beast, dressed in long black leather straps and silver chains. The beast stood taller than kuwabara and had longer limbs than even Scot. His hands were wrapped in purple cloths but his massive talons stayed uncovered. The beast had a long scaly neck with the head of a snake. Its legs were the same scaly and had razor shard talons nearly four times the size of its hands. Scot watched as Kuwabara jumped to the side and Yusuke's fingertip started to glow. The beast still watching Kuwabara never saw it coming. Yusuke shot a ferocious blast or blue and white light at the beats chest. The beast let out a wail of pain that slowly diminished into a hiss as his body disintegrated from the force of energy hitting it.

"Way to go Kuwabara!" Urameshi called. Scot simply stood there in disbelief. They had the same powers he had, the same powers he feared and loved. At first he didn't know what to think. Should he tell them he saw it all? Should he tell them he knows about the powers, and has them too?

"Yusuke? That kid… he saw it all." Kuwabara says pointing to Scot. Yusuke turned and looked at him as well.

"But no normal mortal can see that stuff." He says.

"But I did" Scot blurts out at that. Yusukes eyes get wide and he turns to Kuwabara, then back to Scot.

"But koenma never said anything about you to us, who are you?" he says.

"He's not a demon, and he is still alive so he's not a spirit either." Kuwabara grumbles.

"Great" Yusuke says and heads toward Scot.

"Who's koenma?" Scot asks as the idea that these guys might be able to help him learn to control his powers.

"Should we take him there?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes, we need to find out what's going on here" Yusuke says. "Come with us we'll show you." He points at Scot.

Scot follows behind them slowly, not a word is spoken till they pass the city limits and reach an abandoned storage shed. They quickly slip in and flip a switch on the wall. The whole shed lights up revealing empty boxes and crates, puddles on the floor and mice scurrying for cover.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara shouts.

Nothing happens at first then as though he had been there the whole time a small man with long black hair that stuck out into the air wildly asked in a harsh tone. "What?"

"This kid was able to see our fight with the serpent, and he is still a mortal, do you know how that's possible?" Yusuke asks.

"…" Hiei stays silent.

"Then open a portal for us to see Koenma!" Yusuke shouts getting impatient with him.

Hiei turns and draws his sword "Fine." He says and swings it down to the floor. A burst of light emits from the air where the swords path had been.

"COM 'on kid!" Yusuke says and steps into the light and disappears. Kuwabara goes next followed by Hiei. Scot hesitates then after a min of thought steps in as well.


End file.
